


The Interrogation

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Language, Amnesia, Interrogation, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: An alien crashes into Earth, and gets amnesia from the impact. The only thing they remember is their language, but they slowly but surely learn the human language during a thing fellow humans call an "interrogation".





	The Interrogation

     “Sit down,” Carlos said, patting on a chair right next to the creature. The creature only understood Carlos’s gesture, and sat down on the chair. They noticed a little gray and white box at the center of the table, with moving circles inside of it. Little buttons are under the circles as well. Carlos sits down on the other side of the table, with his end of the leash still around his hand. He noticed the creature’s eyes being glued to the little box with moving circles and buttons.

     “If you don’t know what that little thing is,” Carlos began, picking up the box. “This thing is a tape recorder. We use it for audio evidence to ask certain questions to people who’ve… done something, something wrong, mostly. But approaching this planet without our permission isn’t wrong, it was just unexpected. This red button here, if you press it, it will record all of what we will be saying to each other. And if you press it when it’s recording, it stops. Once I’m done asking you questions, I will stop the recording, and show it off to the news reporters so they can… Did you understand any of that?”

The creature just blinked, one eye after the other. Carlos put the tape recorder back down on the table.

     “I’ll take that as a maybe,” he said. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. “Now… a lot of people, all over the world, are terrified over the news of an alien coming to Earth. I was pretty scared myself once the scientists from those three nights ago brought you in, haha! So, the first question I thought of when I first saw you is… Why did you come here? Was it something about this place that made you want to come here?”

The creature listened intently, trying so hard to understand what Carlos was asking, but… they just remained silent. They couldn’t understand a word Carlos was saying, even if they payed very close attention. The only two words the creature got was “question”, and “Clyde”! The creature’s fingers fiddled on the edge of the table, trying to find a way to answer.

     “How did you get here?” Carlos asked. “Did you get lost? We just want to know how and why you came here. You’re the first real alien from space that humanity has ever seen. We’re all very curious. I mean,  _ I don’t know _ how or why you came here! We just want some answers.”

The creature remained silent. They didn’t want to, they just couldn’t understand. There were three words that stuck to them though.

_      .wonk t’nod I _

     “Is there any way we can help you get your ship fixed?” Carlos asked. The creature’s fingers stopped fiddling. They took a deep breath.

     “I… don’t know…” they said, very quietly, but loud enough for Carlos and the tape recorder to pick up on. Carlos leaned a bit closer, intrigued.

     “Really?” he asked. “You have  _ no _ idea?”

_      .oN _

     “No,” the creature replied, a tiny bit louder. Carlos’s fingers intertwined together on the top of the table.

     “Well… to make this quick… Why did you come here?”

     “... I don’t know.”

     “Were you ordered to come here?”

     “I don’t know.”

     “Were you lost?”   
     “I don’t know.”

     “Are there others?”

     “I don’t know.”

     “Do you have a family?”   
     “I don’t know.”

     “... Do you really not  _ remember anything _ before the crash?”

     “... I don’t remember anything.”

Carlos leaned back on the chair, confused at how this alien doesn’t have any memory at all, but fascinated that this silent little thing can learn the human language so quickly.

     “Huh…” he muttered. “You sure are something, you know that?”

The creature shrugged. Carlos hummed quietly, and pressed the red button on the tape recorder.


End file.
